All for her
by OnceReginaLP
Summary: What if Olivia didn't want to be the future queen ? Would Regina and Tinkerbell be able to help her living her life by her own ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Once Upon A Time characters. The only ones that belong to me are Olivia and Marcus.**

 **I have written this a long time ago so I hadn't the same way of writing that I have now so I'm really sorry for this one because actually, I don't really like how it have been written. Anyway, I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **All for her**

\- « Mom can I ask you something?

\- Of course baby. What's happening?

\- I was just wondering.. Do I really have to be the queen? I mean, look at me, I love riding horses, running, playing outside. I'm not a girl who love the castle life.

\- Liv, how can you say it? You're only 10. You'll see later. You will want this life. Try. Please, just try!

\- Ok… I will… But, what if I don't change my mind?

\- Then, you won't be the queen. I can't force you to do this. Look at me in the eyes Olivia Hope Mills. No one decides your fate but you. Understood?

\- Yes mommy. »

The little 10 years old girl just hugged her mother, and went back playing with the nurses.

This scene, Regina would think about it during her whole life. That had reminded her all the times she told Cora she didn't want to be the Queen. But Regina wasn't Cora. She won't react the same way her mother did.

* * *

Seven years later, Liv still didn't want to be the queen. She was in love with a peasant and she just wanted to be happy with him. She wanted to see the world, live her own adventures. She wanted to be a normal teenager, having the same rights everyone else had. She didn't want to be any different. Her mother was her model but she was "The Evil Queen". Everyone was afraid of her. Olivia didn't feel very good with all this stuff.

That's why, at school, nobody knew who she was. She had magic too, so, every day, she was leaving the castle with a princess' dress but she was changing her clothes as soon as she was in the carriage. And this carriage was never taking her right in front of her school. There, she was only the girl she had always wanted to be. Just a teenage girl. Not the princess, not the future queen. There, people loved her for who she was, not for her power, her magic or because they were afraid of her mother. There, she could be herself without wondering if what she was doing was good for the kingdom, or for her reputation.

Her parents weren't even knowing that she was doing it every day. Olivia knew that if her father had learnt all of this, she would have been punished. And not nicely.

This day, after she went back home, Liv felt the need to talk to her mother about everything.

\- « Mom, may I talk to you?

\- Of course, I'm going to call your father.

\- No mom, please, just you.

\- Oh.. Okay then, I listen to you.

\- Promise me you will let me finish without screaming or stopping me please.

\- I do promise you.

\- I know you remember, about seven years ago, when I told you I didn't want to be the queen. I tried mom but I still don't want to. I really don't. You see, I remember you told me that no one decides my fate but me. But the thing is that I can't do what I want because Father won't let me. I know I can tell you this, you won't do anything bad but I can't tell the same about Father.

I'm in love mom. I love someone. He's a peasant but I don't care. He's the one I love. I want to live with him. And even if Father let me live with him, I still don't want to be the queen. I don't want to have the power of controlling everyone in this kingdom. I want to be a normal person mom.

I want to leave this place, I want to live my own adventures, I want to see the world.. And I want to do this with Marcus.

I truly love him mom. I know I really do. And even if this is only a love story that will last some months, I don't care. Because I love him anyway. I know he loves me too. And that's not because of my power, or because of the fact that I'm princess. He doesn't even know that I'm the princess. When I'm with him, I'm finally myself. And at least, If I go with him, If you let me love him, I'd have lived my youth. I don't want to be locked in this castle.. But I can't do this. Father won't let me. »

Before Regina get the chance to answer, Graham started to scream on his daughter. He had been hiding behind the door and he had been listening everything. He took his daughter by her arm and took her to her room. Then, he locked her up, puting the bracelet that can remove magic on her wrist and screaming that he never will let her go outside anymore. He was mad at her. He couldn't accept the fact that she didn't want to be princess. According to him, she had to. She couldn't do anything else than be princess.

When he went back in Regina's room, he started to scream on her too. He knew she'd have help Olivia if he wouldn't have entered the room.

Regina looked at him right in the eyes and started to talk to him.

« I won't let you do this to her. No. You won't force her. You have to let her living her life. And if she doesn't want to be the queen, she won't be. I know what it's like to be forced. Look at me. Cora didn't listen to me. She killed the love of my life. She ripped Daniel's heart out. And she crushed it. Right in front of me. And see what I became! The EVIL Queen. All those people outside, they're afraid of us. Why do you think Liv haven't told her boyfriend who she is ? I understand her. She's living MY youth. And I won't do the mistakes Cora did. You know how much I hate her for that. I don't want my daughter to hate me. She will live her own adventures. And trust me, if I need to do it, I will help her. I don't care of what you think about it. You know, that little quote: "Like mother, like daughter". I'll change this. I love my daughter. I'm not Cora. I'll help her to leave. And I'll help her to run away from you if I need to. You can chase us, if we leave, you'll never find us. Trust me Graham, I don't want to leave. I love you, I'm your wife but, IF you don't let her live her life, I will help her. »

Graham was shocked. He didn't even had listened to her after she had talked about the stable boy. His wife had just described her first love by being the love of her life. And Graham ? What was he in her mind? She loved him, he knew it but, the fact that she had just admitted he wasn't the love of her life just shocked him. He knew everything about Daniel, his death, and Regina's childhood but he thought Regina had actually moved on. He thought she was loving him more than she had loved Daniel. And she sort of was but it was different. If Daniel hadn't been killed by Cora, Regina would have spent her whole life with him.

Regina left the room, leaving Graham in his own and deeper thoughts. She left the castle and started to walk into the village. She needed to be alone, she needed to find a way to help her daughter. She wouldn't let her husband be an obstacle between her and Olivia. Or either between Olivia and Marcus. Regina was totally ok with the fact that her daughter wanted to live her youth. The queen had lived the same thing. But Cora wasn't able to understand it.

While Regina walked and was thinking about all of this, Tinkerbell, the queen's best and only friend appeared just next to her. She knew something went wrong. She always knew when Regina or Olivia were bad. She asked her about what happened and the queen explained everything to the fairy.

\- « I maybe have an idea. But I think you won't like it.

\- Ok tell me.

\- I know someone. He can helping Olivia to leave the village.

\- Then, why wouldn't I like it?

\- Because that means you're supposed to never see her again, unless she decides to come back here, and to stay in the castle, to reign.

\- I just want her happiness. And I know she would be happy if I help her running away from Graham. Who is that man?

\- Men actually. I know you know this team. And I know you don't like them. Robin Hood and his merry men…

\- Tink, are you out of your mind? I'll never leave my daughter with them. They are thieves! And Hood will never help me.

\- I know! But they are the only ones who can help you! They're loyal, they never betray anyone, Robin is my friend and they can be trusted. »

The queen thought about it for a while. Tink was right. They were loyal. They were some men with a code and if they promised you something, they would honore their promise. They were the only ones who could help Liv. Maybe she should ask them for a little help. But, the thing is that between Regina and Robin, it wasn't really good. They kind of hated each other. He'd never accept it. And even if he would, Regina didn't know if she'd leave her girl with him.

After about 10 minutes of discussion, she had finally accepted. Tink brought her to a tavern, Robin's one. They opened the door and everyone just stayed silent. The Evil Queen was in that place, nobody wanted to upset her.

\- « Milady? What are you doing here? Did I do something wrong?

\- It's okay Robin, we came in peace.

\- Tink? I'm happy to see you here! said Robin, hugging the fairy.

\- Disgusting!

\- Excuse me milady?

\- It's YOUR MAJESTY. And I said it was disgusting. Anyway. We need to talk. Just the three of us.

\- Papa! said the little 5 years old boy.

\- Roland, go with Little John. I have to talk to the queen.

\- Hello Mrs the Queen.

\- Hello little boy.

\- You're beautiful. I have to go. Bye daddy! »

After they went outside, they found a table, circled by four chairs. All the three of them sat at the table and started to talk.

\- « So, why is Your Majesty here?

\- Listen to me thief. Trust me that kills me having to ask you something. But I have no other options. I've no other way. Just you. That's why I will ask you this.

\- Can I conclude that Your Majesty needs a thief's help?

\- No. I don't need you. At all.

\- Regina! You will screw all of this up! Stop, and just admit that we need him.

\- Ok maybe I do. »

Robin loved to play with her. They hated each other but Robin found this funny. Once Regina had admitted she needed his help, they started to talk seriously. Regina explained to Robin that she wanted his help to make her daughter leave.

They were talking since about one hour now, when Regina and Tinkerbell felt the need to leave. Olivia was in trouble. They could feel it. They just left, telling Robin that they still needed to see him two or three more times, in order to plane everything before they leave.

Once arrived in the castle, the queen and the fairy were surprised to see Liv, in the living room. She was crying, sobbing. She explained to the two women that her father went out of his mind. He tried to punch her in the face but she avoided it. And then, he left the castle when he saw Regina and Tink in the castle's gardens, running to get into it.

One more week. Olivia needed to wait one more week, and then, she would leave forever. That's what Regina told to her daughter in order to cheer her up.

\- « Baby, it will be okay. You will be with Marcus forever. I'm letting you go. I'm helping you. Tink and I have found a way for you to leave. I know someone, he can help you. In less than a week, you'll be gone forever.

\- But.. I'll never see you again?

\- Don't worry about it. You will be okay, I promise! »

* * *

After some meetings with the queen and the fairy, the thief knew everything he needed to help Princess Olivia run away. Regina could never see her daughter anymore, but she was ok with it. This was time for the goodbyes.

Regina took her daughter in her arms and whispered in her ear:

« Live your life my little baby. If someday you need me, just think hardly about me, I'll feel it and I'll help you. I'll send you your Godmother, Tink would know how to help you. I love you. Not just to the moon and back. I love you to the sun, to the stars, beyond infinity and forever. Now, go hug Tink, and go with Marcus, with Robin Hood, go live your adventures. And never forget that I'm just here. »

By 'here', Regina meant the heart. She pointed Liv's heart, hugged her and let her go. It was weird but the queen was happy. Her daughter would have the life she dreamt of, and it was thanks to Robin Hood. Regina walked to him and started to talk.

\- « Well.. Hum.. You can go now.

\- You still can't say thank you, can you?

\- Thank.. Thank you. I'll never be thankful enough for what you've done. Don't think that I like you. I still don't. But you are helping my daughter and that's something I'll never be able to give you back. Can I do something for you?

\- No milady. I'm okay. I have my son, my merry men and my wife is at home. That's all I need for this trip.

\- Then... If you're happy… I should let you go. Thank you. It's still Your Majesty by the way. »

She gave him her hand and he gave her hers. They stared at each other for thirty seconds, without talking. It's like there weren't anything around them. The only thing they could see was each other. Thirty seconds, a quiet little time. But in their minds this short time seemed to be an eternity.

Robin walked and started to ride his horse, followed by all his team.

Regina started to cry.

\- « Regina... Are you ok baby?

\- Yes.

\- Why haven't you gone with them? You should have done this.

\- I have Graham. I need to go back with him. It's my husband. Even if his behaviour was awful these past days, he's still my husband.

\- But you love someone else.

\- I don't.

\- Regina. The way you gazed into each other's eyes.. You can lie to me but your eyes can't. I know you. You're my friend. This relationship that you have since you know each other, I know it. You both are faking hate, but you like each other. Remember, that was the same with Graham. I'd never seen you as happy as the past weeek, except when you got Liv. »

Maybe Tinkerbell was right. Maybe Regina was in love with him. But she wasn't ready to admit it.

When she came back in The Dark Palace, Graham was waiting for her. He started to scream on her but she didn't care. All she could think about was her daughter. _And Robin's eyes._

* * *

The next few days, she tried to get this view out of her mind but it was impossible. She couldn't do it. And she missed her daughter so much. She needed to find them.

She started to think very hardly about Tinkerbell. The fairy appeared just at this moment.

When the fairy asked Regina why she was bad, Regina told her how she felt about Liv, alone in the woods with someone the queen didn't even like.

\- « Imagine if, with Marcus, something is going wrong.

\- It doesn't. She would have asked for our help.

\- True.. But I miss her. I think I should go with them. In one week, Graham became exactly like Cora. Cold hearted. Even heartless. All he can think about, is killing Marcus. He started hunting them yesterday. I can't let that happen. Not this time. I won't let him doing this to my daughter. They are in a great danger, I have to go with her. I need you to help me find them. You know I can't do it alone.

\- But.. We don't know where they are.. We asked Robin not to tell us.

\- You can find them. I know you can. Blue may not really be believing in you but I do. I believe in you Tink. Please, find them. I packed everything I could need, I'm ready to go. Just, find them..

\- Regina, even if I find them, we can't use magic to go there. They left more than one week ago. If we leave now, they won't be there anymore when we will arrive where they are right now. And how can we go there? Because once again, we can't use our magic this time. Rumplestiltskin have casted a spell on these woods. No one can use magic in this forest, except him.

\- I know how to ride a horse. I remind you that Daniel taught me. Please, I need to try!

\- Ok.. »

After these words, Tink used her magic to locate them. They were far away but they didn't seem to have moved since two days. Regina was sure about the fact that, if she used her horse, she could be there in less than two days. She was good with the speed. She took the bag she prepared, put some comfortable (but still luxurious) clothes, and went to the stables with the fairy.

The last two times she had gone there were the day she met Snow White, to make her bite the poisoned apple and the day Cora had killed the love of her life. She remembered everything about these two days. And it kind of broke her heart when she opened the door.

Tears came up to her eyes but the thought of her daughter's smile put a smile on her face too. She took her horse, helped Tink to take one and they started to go.

* * *

They now were close, they could feel Olivia's presence not so far away. The ride trip had lasted two days. They had barely slept during the two nights but they didn't feel tired. The queen and the fairy decided to finish by her own, walking. After ten minutes of walking and talking about fairy stuffs, they were arrived to Robin's camp. Everyone seemed to be in their tent. She walked a bit inside the camp when she heard a familiar voice.

\- « Regina?

\- Thief!

\- What are you doing here?

\- I can ask you the same question. You didn't move for at least four days. That's how you help my daughter to leave? Don't you know, you idiot, that she has to leave now?

\- Well, we are just taking a break. It's okay. Stop being so disrespectful. I'm helping you, this is how you thank me?

\- I'm not disrespectful. I'm trying to save my daughter. You're supposed to help but you don't!

\- Okay, then take her to a new realm by your own! Go! I give you this responsibility. This is YOUR daughter, not mine! I have nothing to earn in all of this quest. I was just trying to help. But if the only thing I get is some bad words from the queen, then…

\- No.. It's okay. I went out of my mind. I would never have been able to help her by my own. I'm thankful for it. I'm… I'm so.. Ok I'm sorry.

\- Ok. Then, let's forget all of…

\- Mom? Tink?

\- Olivia! »

Regina started to run toward her daughter and hugged her. She explained her that she was feeling bad since her daughter had left because she missed her. She needed to find her. She wanted to be with her. Even if she had to leave the kingdom into Graham's hand, she would do it. And she did. She was there, with her daughter.

After a lot of discussions between the fairy, the queen, the princess and the thief, they decided to eat because they were hungry. Little John just went back from a little hunt and he cooked what he had caught. Some rabbits.

It was now 3am. Everyone was in their own tent, but Regina was still outside, in front of the fire. She was sitting here, doing nothing but thinking when she heard a voice.

\- « Your majesty can't sleep? Were you thinking about me? »

 _Yes._

\- « Oh please… Can't you just sleep and leave me alone? I need air. And by the way, thinking about you? Seriously?

\- Regina, you're in a forest. How could you have more air?

\- By you, leaving me alone. You see, you smell like forest. And because of you, I can't breathe real air. And I'm not your friend. Stop saying my name like if we were friend!

\- Mhm. Well, it's late. Tomorrow we have to leave the camp early so… Good night. Regina. »

He loved playing with her that way. He kind of liked her. At least, he didn't hate her as he was saying.

The next morning, when everyone was ready, they left the camp. They were in the middle of the forest so, they still had to spend one week all together to get into another kingdom. Regina and Tink's trip had lasted less time because of the horses' speed but this time, they were going slowly. But they wouldn't stop their way there, in the village. It would have been too easy for Graham to find them.

However, they'd spend one or two days there. The horses would need to rest.

During the first day, we could feel this tension between the queen and the thief. They barely looked at each other and never took care of what the other was saying. We could even see like two parts in this squad.

Regina, Olivia, Marcus and Tink were together, while Robin and his merry men were together too. And even if Liv, Marcus and Tink were interracting with Robin, they were on Regina's side. The little Roland was in the middle. One time on Regina's horse, one time on his father's one.

Actually, this little cute boy was the only reason the outlaw and the queen talked to each other. Regina liked this little boy. He was very polite and he was cute. He reminded her a boy she met when she went at the orphanage, meeting Olivia. Regina will always remember this day.

* * *

 _She opened the door, followed by Graham. They stared at all the children. Many lost souls who just needed a family, someone for them. That broke her heart because, all those children had been abandoned by their parents. A lot of mother gave up their babies when she couldn't even have one by herself. The potion she had drank to hurt Cora still had the effect on her. She'd never be able to be pregnant. That was it, Cora had ruined her whole life. First, by killing her first love, and then, because of her mother, Regina had cursed herself._

 _She walked through the room, watching all those little cutie pies looking at her and Graham. She was really upset. How could she choose ONE of them? They were about 150 and she had to choose only one. Tears came up to her eyes. Graham looked at her and put his arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear « It's okay, take your time. You'll know which one to chose, don't worry. And we have the time. »._

 _A little boy came to her and looked at her with the brightest smile he could have done. She smiled back and started to think that he should be their children. But, this little boy didsn't seem to like Graham, he looked at him with fear in his eyes. That's why she didn't choose this one._

 _She continued her walking when she heard a little girl crying. She was about 1 and she stood up in her bed, crying because her plush was on the floor. Graham took it and gave it back to this little daughter. She answered with an awesome smile. One that Regina will never forget. Regina took this little girl in her arms and knew. The Queen and the King started to play with this little girl. It was her. They knew it. This little girl will be theirs._

* * *

This little boy Roland reminded her of was in Regina's mind since she had left the orphanage about 16 years ago. That's why she liked Roland. Stuck in her thoughts, the queen was interrupted by Robin.

\- « Milady?

\- Mhm?

\- The sun is almost down, the night is coming. We need to have a break for the night and the horses need to rest too. Moreover, this place seems to be good for the camp don't you think?

\- Yeah. You're right. Let's stop us here..

\- Regina, are you ok?

\- I'm totally fine outlaw!

\- You seem to be sad or something. You want to talk about it?

\- Yeah, and then what? We will share a meal together in my castle? You'll borrow me some clothes for your wife? We're not friends. Don't act like if we were. The only reason I'm here is my daughter. »

 _And your eyes._

\- « You got it thief?

\- Yes I did. »

The merry men started to build the camp here. They used to do it very often. They all have a little house in a village next to Robin's tavern but they loved sleeping in tents in the middle of the woods. Roland was absolutely fascinated by the life in the woods. He always was following his father.

While Robin's squad were doing this, Regina walked a bit in order to be away from the camp. She sat on a tree which had fallen on the ground, maybe because of the wind and lied here, and she started to think again.

She could see the camp from where she was. She saw Robin, playing with Roland. The only thing she could see was Roland's smile. Robin was maybe a thief, an outlaw, but he was a good father. He knew how to make his son smile. He made him happy.

At this moment, the queen's heart was broken into a million pieces when she realised Graham never had done this with Olivia. He never had protected her from anything, he never had told her he loved her. She just realised that Graham never had really considered Olivia as his daughter and he never had loved her because she wasn't her real daughter.

Regina heard little Roland calling her. He ran to her and told her that Little John had prepared the meal. He took her hand, forced her to stand up and took her to the camp.

Everyone started to eat. There was a lot of joy in this place. Happiness was here. Olivia and Marcus were happy together, Roland was playing with Robin and Regina, Tinkerbell was laughing with Little John. Everyone was wearing a big smile. Pain and Sadness were gone. They all were happy there.

Robin looked at Regina and she looked back at him. They stared at each other without blinking an eye, without talking. It was like everything around them had disappeared. They were alone in this world. But they were back into the reality when Roland stood up between them two, in order to make them react. The poor little boy was talking to them but they weren't even listening.

* * *

The next few days, everything happened the same way. They continued their trip all together, with Regina and Robin trying to avoid each other. The evening, they were preparing the meal after the merry men have been hunted some animals, they were eating, they were staying a little bit all together around the fire and everyone were going in their own tents.

But this day, nothing happened the same way. They would have been arrived at the first village after the forest in about 2 days. Once there, the queen would have prepared a royal carriage for Robin and his men, in order to bring them back to their village.

Regina, Olivia and Marcus would have continued their trip, helped by Tinkerbell, until they find a village, as far away from Regina's castle as they could. They knew that Graham would maybe have hunted them until the forest but never in the several villages. He would have stopped at the end of the forest. He was a good Huntsman, but only in forest. In that village, they would have been free and Liv could have lived his own life.

But that's not really what happened. During the afternoon of their 5th day of walking and riding, everyone was exhausted. Olivia, Marcus and the merry men had left the village since two weeks and they were tired. They decided to build the camp here, in the middle of the day. They wanted to sleep all the afternoon, spend the night here, and to leave the next day.

Regina wasn't really ok with that because she knew Graham hadn't stop hunting his daughter. He wanted to kill Marcus and hurt his daughter. Everyone needed to leave the camp in order to find water and some branches for the fire.

Nobody knew it but Graham was watching them. He waited for everyone to be out of the camp. Everyone except his wife and his daughter.

When it was the good moment, he entered the camp and took his daughter by her hair. He punched her in the face and tossed her against a tree. She fell on the ground, her back hurting more than ever. She was barely able to move.

The queen approached, decided to make him pay for what he did to her daughter. She hold his back and started to hit him with her fist while screaming and crying. But he stopped one of her shots and hit her back. It was too late. He touched her, she wouldn't be able to take back the advantage. He was holding her, she couldn't even move, she couldn't even breathe. And then, he took his cut, and sliced her face. Her upper lip couldn't stop bleeding and she still barely could breathing. She faded and fell on the floor.

Graham enjoyed this moment, when his wife and his daughter couldn't do anything more, he walked toward Marcus who was defenceless. But, when Graham ripped his heart out in order to crush it, Olivia took a roc she had found on the floor and hit her father with so much strength that the roc broke his crane. He fell on the ground, bleeding, dead. Liv took this moment to give Marcus his heart back when she realized what she had done.

Everyone else just came back to the camp, seeing that horrible scene.

\- « Dad? Why is Regina sleeping on the floor? And why is the man crying red tears?

\- Little John?

\- I got that. »

While Little John was taking Roland away from the camp, the fairy noticed that Reina wasn't breathing anymore. Graham was laying down on the floor. It was too late to save him. His daughter had just killed him. Everyone walked toward Regina. The princess started to cry, she felt really guilty because everything was her fault. If she wouldn't have run away and if she would have accepted to be queen, nothing would have happened.

She started to cry. Regina still wasn't breathing and the fairy still couldn't use her magic here. Everyone was afraid because they had no way to help the queen. No way.. Unless Robin kissed her in order to give her air. That's what he did, without thinking about it a minute. He was saving her. He couldn't accept it but he wasn't able to live without her. Since they knew each other, they always had faked this sort of hate between the two of them but actually, they kind of liked each other. They had a lot in common and it hadn't taken more than a week and half for Robin to fall in love with Regina. He didn't care about Marian because he didn't love her anymore since more than two years. But, there was Roland so he just accepted staying with her, for their son's happiness.

When everyone heard the queen breathing, everyone had the same reaction. A feeling of happiness. Regina opened her eyes, watching her saviour and said:

\- « Why did you save me?

\- Because it was the right thing to do.

\- I didn't ask for your help.

\- I know, but you seemed needing it.

\- Maybe I did. But you didn't have to.

\- You know Milady… »

He gazed into her eyes during a moment, before he continued:

\- « A simple thank you would suffice. »

He smiled at her and she just stood up, taking conscience of what her daughter did. Olivia was in Marcus' arms. He hold her and she was crying, repeating the same sentence.

« What… What did I do.. What have I done? »

Regina took her daughter in her arms, trying to calm her while trying to breathe correctly. She put her hand in Olivia's hair and played with it. That was what had always calmed her. It never had failed. But this time, it did. Olivia went back into her love's arms.

Everyone was thinking about the situation. They knew the king would have been found soon. They needed to leave the camp and go to another village, far away from this one, as soon as possible. At the moment the king would be found, Regina and Olivia would be in danger. Regina and Graham's people would find them and kill them because they murdered the king.

They decided to spend the night a little bit further and leave the day after, at the moment the sun would be up.

After they established the camp, everyone helped Robin to prepare a meal. Regina didn't eat. She couldn't. She was too upset for this.

\- « Robin?

\- Yes?

\- Are you going to sleep right now?

\- Well.. I think so. Everyone is already asleep. Roland is sleeping in Little John tent, Marcus and Liv' left us during the meal, my other merry men are in their tents too and Tink came to me earlier to wish me a good night.

\- Thank you. »

Robin sat up next to Regina.

\- « For what?

\- For saving my life earlier.

\- It was the right thing to do.

\- Oh come on, we both know why you did this. You couldn't watch me die.

\- Is your majesty always so sure of herself?

\- What do you mean?

\- You never doubt about anything? »

The queen approached her head toward the thief's one and she whispered in his ears « No. ».

She backed a little bit her head and looked at him. They gazed into each other eyes but this time, this look went down on each other lips. Robin stared at Regina's scar on her upper lip. The one Graham did by slicing her face. He put his hand on it and started to caress her mouth. She didn't move. She stayed there, looking at his lips, and his eyes.

Her brain was screaming at her for her to stop this but she couldn't. And she didn't want to. She was fed up with hiding her feelings. She was in love with him. She wasn't ready to tell him but she knew it.

While he continued to slightly caress her cheeks and her lips, he stopped himself, looking at her with eyes who were talking for him. With this insistent look, he was asking her if he could kiss her. She nodded slightly. With that, he put his left hand on her neck, under her hair, and his right hand on her waist.

She put her right hand on his left wrist and they dangerously approached their faces. The more their faces were close, the more their breathings were fast. Their hearts were beating faster and faster. And then, they were kissing. His lips hit hers. He gently kissed her as first and broke the kiss to know if everything was okay.

She didn't answer, she just violently pressed her lips against his. It was hotter and hotter here. He started to peck her neck and the bottom of her chest. She wanted him. She wanted to do this with him. Right here, right now. She whispered his name in order to talk to him but he couldn't hear her.

She whispered a little louder and then, he stopped kissing her.

\- « Robin.. Take me to your tent..

\- You're sure?

\- I told you. I never doubt about anything. I want it. I want you.. Now.. »

With that, he placed his arm around her waist and the other one under her knees. He took her to his tent. Once in there, he asked her once again if she really wanted to do this with him. She was absolutely clear. She wanted him.

He wouldn't say no. They had a really good night together, making out on Robin's tent.

* * *

After this little wonderful moment, when Regina took conscience of what they just have done, she felt guilty about Marian. She tried to stand up but Robin caught her up.

\- « No, stay.

\- Do you realize what we..

\- Not now. Regina please. Don't do this right now.. I promise we will talk about it tomorrow but please, stay for the night. Stay with me. Just, stay in my arm. One night.. Just.. One night.

\- One night? Just one? Promise?

\- Just one night. »

After these few word, she just laid in his arms, her head on his chest, listening his heartbeat and playing with his fingers, interwinding their hands. She found it calming and she forgot all her problems. He looked at her, laying on him while he was touching her hair.

The only thing he could think about was what just happened between the two of them. He was now sure about it. He loved her. He had desired her since the moment she came asking him for his help. The past few years, he always had been fascinated by her and he had taken this for hate. But it was love.

They stayed like this about one hour, without talking, when Regina whispered:

\- « Robin? Do you sleep?

\- No. »

She lifted her head toward his and smiled at him.

\- « You're really a good father you know?

\- Thank you. I think you're a good mother too. You know, when I see you with Olivia, the woman I see is my mother. She always was ready to protect me, to die for me. And she did. She protected me during all her life. And she died because of me.

\- I'm sorry..

\- You see, her death was my fault. I was fourteen when I started to steal. My father was never at home so I started doing this because I wanted him to notice me, to take care of me. But one day, I came back home earlier than I was supposed to and I saw something I'll never forget. My father had finally heard about me. He finally had noticed me, he knew that I was stealing things. He became crazy because in his opinion, it was a shame. He was yelling at my mother that he would kill me at the moment he would see me. And she stared at him and told him "As long as I will be alive, you'll never hurt him. If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first" and that's what he did. He took a knife on the table and planted it in her stomach. I saw my mother laying on the ground.. She died in front of me because I wanted my father's love. So that's why I started to run away and I found Little John, the others, Marian, we moved on the opposite of the land, I opened my tavern, had my son and continued to steal but, this time, I've starting doing this with a code. I steal from the rich and I give to the poor.

\- I'm so sorry to heart that. Really, I am..

\- And you? Graham and you, you had never thought of having another child? Liv is seventeen, you never had wanted to?

\- Well.. It's.. It's complicated. »

With tears rolling down her cheeks, she continued by explaining him everything. The day she cursed herself, Olivia's adoption and everything else.

\- « Does she know?

\- Sorry?

\- Olivia.. Does she know you're not her mother? I mean you are but, does she know you're not her birth mother?

\- No.. I'm too selfish for telling her the truth.

\- Selfish? I don't think you are selfish. Why do you think that?

\- If I tell her, she will want to find her birth mother, and I understand this. The thing is that I don't want this to happen because I don't want her to leave me alone. I know I should have told her before but.. You know, it's complicated..

That's why I admire you. I love the way you act with your son because we can see that you love him. Graham never had done this with Liv. And that kills me to know it. Roland is happy, you make him happy. He always is smiling when he is with you. And you're too. »

With that, she just put her head down, on his chest and they both fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow, they'd have to talk seriously about what happened. Robin just had cheated on his own wife. He had slept with the queen. And everything would become really hard. First, Graham had been killed by Olivia, second, the queen had slept with someone else the same day.

At 6am, Regina opened her eyes and woke Robin up. They didn't want to be seen together by the others. They just wanted pretend that nothing had happened.

And that's what they did. No one else would never know what happened this night. They left the camp all together about 2 hours later. They just rode their horses, as they always did since more than a week. But this day, the thief and the queen were behind everyone else, talking about what happened.

They agreed on something : they'll wait, to see what would happen. But in Regina's mind, everything was more complicated than this. She was planning something.

She knew Olivia and her couldn't hide themselves forever. She needed to do something. She needed to help her daughter. And she had something in mind.

They would be arrived the next day so, once there, she'll just do what she had in mind. The two next villages still belonged to her. She still was the queen there. The Evil Queen. Everyone was afraid of her but everyone wanted to kill her for every life she had taken.

Once arrived in the village, Regina left everyone behind her, telling them that she was going to search them a house for the night. She asked Tinkerbell to come with her and told the others to rest while they were waiting for her.

About ten minutes later, Tinkerbell was running toward Robin.

\- « Robin, go! Catch her up.

\- She is just going to look for a house for the night.

\- No Robin. She lied to you. She lied to us. She will die. You know what she is about to do? She's about to go tell her people that she have killed Graham. It was their king, she will be killed. You have to go there and ask her to stay with you, I know you don't want to lose her. I know everything, she told me what happened.

Robin.. She won't be able to be saved if you don't stop her. She won't be able to run away because she have lost her magic. We both have. When we passed in this forest, all of our powers have been taken from us. We can't do anything. Now, go. »

* * *

Robin started to look for her. When he found her he started to talk to her.

\- « You can't do this..

\- I have to.. Robin, she is my daughter.. I have to save her... And Roland, your merry men and you could be in a great danger too.. You were with us, they could kill you too.. I know you can understand..

\- Of course I can but.. Regina…stay with me… »

After about ten minutes of discussion, he finally accepted to let her go. He surely didn't want to but it was time to say goodbye. He promised her to tell Olivia the truth about her mother, when Regina would be gone. They'll never see each other again. Even if this situation literally broke their hearts, they knew they had to. For Roland, for Robin and for Olivia.

Regina started to walk away. She didn't want to turn back, she didn't want to say goodbye to the man she loved. It was impossible for her and she knew that if she turned her back to face him, she wouldn't be able to leave, to let him here.

She walked, followed by Rocinante, her horse, trying not to cry. She could see her daughter, far away, happy with the man she loved and it was too much for Regina. Of course she was happy for her daughter but Regina was aware that she would never be happy with the man she loved. The more she walked away from her loved one, the more tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt something holding her arm.

When she turned, she saw his eyes. Those eyes in which she was drowning every single time. He was holding her, there was no coming back. It was too late and she knew it. He was about to kiss her, she was sure about it. She didn't want it to happen, not now, not this time. But she couldn't resist him. She never had been able to and it never had changed. She gazed at him.

They stared at each other, right in the eyes. During thirty seconds, they didn't move, they just stayed here, gazed into each other's eyes, him holding her back, her trying not to kiss him, and everything else around was just inexistent. There were just the two of them. Nothing else, no one else. Just two people who love each other more than anything else. They were here. The only thing they wanted right now was kissing each other. Robin let one of his hand on Regina's waist but he put the other one on her neck, under her hair. It was too late to step back. His head was approaching hers, dangerously, until his lips touched hers. She wanted to stop this kiss, her mind told her to but it was like she was hypnotized, she couldn't move. She continued the kiss and she opened her mouth in order to let their tongues have contact. They just kissed each other with all the love and passion they had for each other.

When the kiss ended, Regina stepped back away from Robin. Tears were rolling down her cheeks more than ever.

\- « Why?

\- What?

\- Robin.. Why did you do this?

\- Because I love you Regina. I tried to give you a reason to stay. Do not go there. They will kill you for what you've done.

\- Robin please… Don't do this, not now. Let me go… I have to take the responsibility for all the lives I took. I can't use magic anymore, they will kill me at the moment they'll see me anyway..

\- I don't want to let you go. Stay with me.. Regina look at me and tell me you want to leave. Tell me you don't want to stay with me..

\- I.. I can't..

\- Then stay. What force you to go?

\- Olivia. She have killed her father. I have to take the responsibility for this. I'll never leave my daughter going in jail or even dying because she have killed the man who threatened us. This was the king and you know what the price is? She would be tortured until she dies. She would suffer. I won't let my daughter down.

\- Then stay, both of you. I'll protect you, with my life.

\- And then what? They'll kill YOU. And I won't let that happen, never, because you have Roland, your merry men need you and.. I… You know.

\- Look at me Regina, like you did before. Just look at me in the eyes. I can protect you. I love you. You're the one that I choose. I'll just go back to my village, find Marian, give her another house and leave her. You're the one that I love, please, stay here. You know I won't come with you if you go, I don't want to watch you die. It would be like ripping my own heart and crushing it by myself. »

Robin put his hand on Regina's cheek, trying to wipe her tears. He looked at her and tried to kiss her but she stepped back. She took her horse, she rode it and looked at Robin one last time.

Once she would be arrived at her old village, she would just accept all she had done and she would be killed. She knew it but she was doing it for her daughter. She looked at her soulmate one more time. One LAST time. They gazed into each other's eyes and Regina whispered to her soulmate « Goodbye my love, thank you for everything.. », and then after having wiped her own tears, she whispered, for the first and last time « I… I love you. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's last thoughts**

It's time. I'm here, on the pyre. I'm surrounded by citizen. People that I broke by killing their loved ones, but, what can I do for them now ? Nothing but die.

I will die. In less than 2 minutes, all of them will come closer and light the fire. I just will burn alive.

I close my eyes and let my thoughts invade my brain. I remember everything that had mattered, every important moment. But only some of them have had a really great impact. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I think about them, my last thoughts..

* * *

 ** _Daniel.._**

I remember the day we met in the stable, I've never considered him like a worthless man. He always have been like me, we were equal.. I think about the first time we rode together, that was my horse, Rocinante. The first time he said he loved me and how I felt, I remember the first time I said I loved him back, his proposal.. And then, I remember Cora's face, his heart in her hands. I remember how she crushed it in front of me.

 ** _Cora.._**

My dear mother, probably the one who had hurt me most.. I remember her face when I told her I didn't want to be the queen, her acts, how she was with me. When she killed the love of my life right in front of me, when I had to curse myself. And then, I remember that she never had told me she loved me, not once. Exactly like Graham with Olivia.

 ** _Graham.._**

I remember the day I've asked him to come in the castle to hunt Snow White, when I took his heart, when I fell in love with him, the day I gave him his heart back, the few years of happiness we had. I think about how he tried to kill me and despite all of it, I remember our happiness. He may became an awful person during the last three weeks of his life but he really had made me happy for many years. I remember the day we've got our daughter.

 ** _Olivia.._**

My sweet little Olivia. I remember the day we met at this orphanage, how I gave her a new life. I remember the day she told me she didn't want to be queen.. She was like me. Like mother, like daughter. She was my little baby… And even if she is not my biological daughter, I'm her mother, ready to die for her, for her happiness. I die happy because I know I'm saving her. I give her the life she wanted, with her loved one. I'll never know my grandchildren but it's ok. She'll be happy. I'm not even sad to die because I do it for her. I'd have protected my daughter's smile at all costs. And that's what I'm doing. No regrets. Exactly like Robin's mother have done.

 ** _And.. Robin.._**

Robin Hood.. My thief, my love. I remember our first meeting. I went at his village and I've threatened everyone because I wanted to find Snow White. A woman told me where to find her and I remember how he looked at me. Hate in his eyes. I remember all those years we've spent, hating each other.

But above all, I remember his eyes when I came asking for his help. He never had hesitated, not once. He protected my daughter like if it was his, he saved her, he offered me the best two weeks of my life.. I remember the taste of his lips, the night we spent together.. I remember our quiet moment in his tent, when we were just talking. I remember the night I spent in his arms, I'd never slept as well as this time. I remember the warmth of his arms..

* * *

I open my eyes, take a deep breath because I can see all the citizen walking towards me. I re close them, I can feel the fire burning my body but it doesn't hurt. Not even a little. With my eyes closed, the last things I see are my daughter's smile, Robin's eyes. I can feel both of them, they're here with me and I feel their embrace. I can hear Olivia's laugh. I'm dying, I know it. And the last thing I hear is Robin's heartbeat. I can't breathe anymore, I don't have any more air. I…


End file.
